The New Jinchuriki
by greenpidge
Summary: Shibi had a secret, and his death causes a new kind of problem for his son Shino. Bad summary, rating may change, OC but no ShinoxOC, open ended at the moment, readers can help deside what happens. the angst will come but not until later.


**A.N.: This is little more than a concept at the moment, I want "you the voters!" to decide what kind of problem comes up. (I NEED a problem for Shino to overcome and learn some kind of lesson from!) Tell me all your thoughts on the matter in a review/comment. I don't own Naruto, if I did it would be called Shino.**

Shino, and Naruto where sparing in one of the many clearings in the forest just outside the Hidden Leaf that existed for just such purposes. Shino stood still in the middle of the clearing surrounded by his kikai, waiting for a very special idiot to charge him from behind, which was exactly what happened.

Naruto shouted "RASENGAN!" as he attempted to be clever and come from behind, however a trap was already set. His foot hit a trip wire and several explosions went off around and in front of him.

Shino didn't bother turning around until the smoke cleared, and sure enough, there was Naruto covered in ashes on the ground. He lay still for a few seconds before he sat up suddenly and shouted "Hey what the hell was that for?! I thought we where gonna go easy on each other!"

Shino replied in his usual deadpan voice. "We where, until you started using your Rasengan."

"...What's that s'pposed to mean?"

The insect user found himself explaining his explanation for Naruto, again. "There is no way I would have survived such an attack at full strength. Even if you where to reduce its power I would still be critically injured."

"...?"

He sighed "You pulled out your big guns so I pulled out mine."

"But Rasengan's not my big guns."

"Maybe not, but if you released the nine tails on me you would end up destroying the entire village, and every one therein."

"...Oh, right."

A new voice came through the woods. "Hey Shino!" It was Kiba accompanied by Akamaru.

Shino turned around to face his team mate.

"Shion, Lady Tsunade wants to talk to you, sounds important."

* * *

Shino and Kiba stood before the fifth hokage to hear what she had to say.

"Shino, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Shibi is dead."

"...I expected as much."

Both Kiba and Tsunade were confused by this statement. Kiba asked "What are you talking about? You're not sad?" Akamaru whimpered his own question.

"No I'm sad." though the darkly clad ninja's voice held no emotion, "I just knew already."

"Did you now?" The hokage was a bright woman and used her voice to remind the boys before her of that.

"Yes"

"Kiba, go home."

"What? no I'm part of Shino's team."

"Arf!"

Tsunade sighed. She knew what he meant, how could he leave his best friend behind at such an emotionally critical time? "Fine wait outside."

Kiba was about to protest when he saw the looks that his teammate and superior where giving him, so he did leave, followed by his dog.

"Do you know what Shibi's last reported words where?" now that the dog ninja and his dog where gone she could talk more freely.

"No"

"He said "Shino will know he has it long before the hokage does. He must decide what to do with it." Sound's to me like you have something pretty important."

Shino said nothing.

"What is this _it _?"

"An Aburame secret."

"Mind telling me your little secret?"

"Yes."

Lady Tsunade was getting frustrated. "Did the third know?"

"Yes."

"Shouldn't I?"

"Yes."

'This is ridicules.' "Than why are you being so difficult?"

"Because I am 16 years old and the new head of my clan. I have a lot to do before I say anything I may regret."

The hokage clenched her teeth, why was this boy so hard to work with. "Well if that's how it's gonna be. Shino Aburame I hereby order you to tell me what you're hiding!" She knew this would work, Shino never disobeyed an order, he merely dance around questions and through loopholes, but he was a master of both.

"...If I tell you will you leave me to deal with it on my own?"

"Fine yes." 'GHHAAAAA! GET ON WITH IT!'  
"I am a jinchuriki."

Silence.

"...What?"

"I am a jinchuriki." Shino repeated himself.

"So you... have a tailed beast... sealed inside of you?"

"Not quite."

"Then what the hell are you saying!"

Shino held his unnaturally steady voice. "He's not a tiled beast, Simon has no tail, and he's not sealed, though I am his host."

"Than why haven't you had it sealed!" This conversation was making less sense as it progressed. Then again, that was how Shino always talked.

"Because he does not need to be sealed. Why? Because he is more of a nuisance than a threat."

"...Shino, what is that supposed to mean?" The hokage's frustration had turned into exasperation.

"I meant what I said. Noting more or less."

"How do you know "He's" not a threat?"

"I _am_ in control right now."

"Than prove you can over power it. Can you give him thirty seconds of control and take command again?"

Shino was silent for a moment. Then he spoke with a double voice. "Well hey there sweet stuff!"

"Shino" threw off his two heavy jackets, then his shirt, reveling four purple chakra based spider legs protruding from his back, and he jumped up on the hokage's desk. "It's been a long time since I've seen a dame as cute as you."

He suddenly stopped with a look of horror as his pale face turned bright red, and he scrambled back to his abandon clothing. After he was fully dressed again he took to sulking in a corner, complete with patented "Shino depression aura". "I...I'm very sorry."

"G-go home, I understand... and we never speak of this again, agreed?"

"Agreed." and the now horribly embarrassed bug ninja left.

"...So that's what he meant by regret..."

* * *

As Shino walked out of the large building devoted entirely to the hokage, he had a "talk" with the spirit that existed within him. 'I hate you'

_Aw com'on Shin. What was I supposed to do. I may never see the light of day again and if that happens I'd want to have a good last memory of freedom._

'You're nearly immortal and I'm not. You can womanize when the Aburame clan is dead. And don't call me Shin my name is Shino.'

_Whatever. Hey you wouldn't happen to like that Huga girl you hang out with would you? Like, like-like._

'What do you care about my love-life?'

_I could always give ya' advice on how to pick up hot chicks ya' know_

'I can still seal you away.'

No response.

At that point Kiba ran up to him. "You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes... I need you to cone with me to get Hinata, there's something I need to tell you two."

"Okay..."

**A.N.: I wrote this up in like, three hours when I should have been doing homework XD**


End file.
